


A Little Something More

by Totoro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food Fight, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sick Stiles, Spiders, Stiles is a drama queen perusal, Stiles wants a dog, he also wants children, spiders and Stiles don't really get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoro/pseuds/Totoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots portraying domestic life between Stiles and Derek. Some are fluff and some can get a little angst-y</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know What You Did Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two idiots get into a fight over cookies. I mean, like, really? They really are just a bunch of five year olds.

He blinked his eyes at the sudden change in brightness from the hallway. The room was painted in varying shades of gray and the door to the hallway was flung open. All the lights were on. Derek groaned and turned away from the door, burying his face in the pillow. 

“Stiles, turn off the lights.” 

No response. 

“Stiles?” Derek turned to see Stiles was gone, leaving a nest of pillows and blankets in his wake. Derek sharpened his hearing and heard Stiles shuffling around downstairs grumbling to himself. He sighed and checked the clock. 1:28 am. Suddenly a crash was heard down stairs followed shortly by a string of rather colorful cursing on Stiles part. Derek sighed and sat up, kicking off the covers. Sliding his feet to the floor, he padded down the hallway to the stairs rubbing his eyes. 

_I should get a sleeping mask_ , he thought. _Or Stiles needs to learn to close the door. Maybe both. Yeah, definitely both_. 

Reaching the kitchen, Derek leaned against the counter and attempted to fight off a smile. There stood Stiles with a frown staring down at a puddle of milk with a paper towel in hand. Derek opened his mouth to comment- 

“Don’t even think about it,” Stiles cut in. Derek smirked though Stiles couldn’t see as his back was turned to him. Stiles knelt and started mopping up the mess. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Derek countered. 

“Oh yes, you were. Let me guess, no crying over spilled milk?” Stiles said, finally turning to face Derek with grin. 

Derek grinned back. “Something like that.” Derek looked around and furrowed his brow. “What are you doing anyway Stiles?” 

“I was hungry.” 

“So you grab milk and, what is that? Oreos?” Derek sighed. “Where did you even get those?” He couldn’t remember seeing, or smelling, them in the house earlier. 

“I hid them,” Stiles said sheepishly, ducking his head. 

“Why?” 

“Because I knew you’d probably try to take them away with some lame ass excuse that they’re ‘unhealthy for me’ or some other bullshit.” 

“Well they are- no don’t give me that look, they are. Also, you have very bad eating habits for someone who’s so strict with his dad.” 

“I know, I’m a hypocrite, but that won’t stop me. And guess what? Told you so. You’re so predictable. And I’m having it with milk,” he whined as he waved his hand back towards the carton of milk. “That has to count for something.” 

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, pouring himself some milk. He nudged Stiles out of the way and grabbed a cookie. Twisting the two cookie halves apart, he licked off the icing. He dunked the cookie in the milk and took a bite. Looking up he saw Stiles saw Stiles staring at him, trying to hold back a laugh. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” he said finally getting himself under control. 

Derek gave him a light shove. “No, what? Tell me. What’s so funny?” 

“It’s just, “ Stiles paused trying to fight off another fit of giggles, “it’s just, you’re like, so meticulous in your cookie eating. I should have known you were one of _those_ guys.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? How else are you supposes to eat an Oreo?” Derek said defensively. 

“Like this,” Stiles answered, grabbing a cookie. He dipped the whole thing into the milk, took it out, and ate it in one bite. He then proceeded to down his entire glass of milk, not once breaking eye contact with Derek. Derek shook his head and hid a grin behind his hand. 

“But where’s the tact in that? How can you even enjoy it when you don’t savor it?” 

Stiles let out a mock gasp. “You wound me Derek, you wound me. I thought I could trust you, but I guess I was wrong. Oh the betrayal, I don’t know how I’ll go on,” he cried dramatically, clutching his hands over his heart. 

“Drama queen, “Derek muttered. 

“What’s that?” Stiles said cupping his ear. “Didn’t quite hear that.” 

“A crown really doesn’t suit you, you know.” 

“I’m sorry, I guess you don’t want another cookie.” 

Derek gave an sigh and reached for another Oreo. Stiles slapped his hand away and pulled the package of cookies to his chest protectively. 

“Stiles, give me a cookie.” 

“No.” 

“Stiles,” he said with a hint of exasperation in his voice. 

“Not until you admit I’m right... and take back that bit about me in a crown. I think it compliments my eyes.” 

“This is pointless.” Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek. Derek gave him a hard stare and made a grab for the cookies. Stiles turned his back to him, blocking his path to the Oreos. Derek gave out a low growl. “Stiles, give them to me.” 

“No,” Stiles pouted. 

“Stiles.” 

“Derek,” he retorted mockingly. 

Derek lunged forward wrapping his arms around Stiles trying to grab the box. The unexpected impact caused Stiles to lose his balance, and they toppled over onto the floor. Derek ended up on top of Stiles, with Stiles’ face to the ground. 

“Not that this doesn’t do anything for me, cause trust me it does, but I kind of like being able to breath, and I think you crushed the cookies.” 

Derek huffed out a laugh and sat up. Flipping Stiles around he grabbed the box of cookies before Stiles could protest. Keeping him pinned to the floor, he opened up the box to find a dozen or so crushed Oreos and sighed. 

“See, I told you so. This, Derek, is why we don’t have nice things. You just have to go and crush them with your sexy man body. Like, do you enjoy destroying my happiness, or do you just naturally break things with your man rage?” Stiles said in one go, breathing in deeply afterward. 

Derek rolled his eyes and dumped the remains of the cookies on Stiles’ head. “Shut up.” 

Stiles spluttered and sat up, cookies cascading down his face. Derek stood and helped Stiles to his feet. They stood there looking at each other and a slow smile spread across Stile’s face. Laughter bubbled up behind his lips, and soon it had overtaken him. He stood there clutching his sides as Derek looked on. Derek soon followed suit, laughing so hard tears streamed down is face. Stiles was able to get control of himself first and straightened up. 

“Sorry,” he said a little breathlessly. “This one was a little bit my fault.” 

Derek raised an eyebrow in question but didn’t comment. Instead he busied himself with picking the crumbs out of Stiles’ hair. When he was finished he put a gentle hand under Stiles’ chin and raised his head, lightly kissing him on the mouth. 

“Come on,” Derek murmured, pulling Stiles close, “lets go to bed.” Stiles nodded and let Derek guide him up the stairs, suddenly feeling sleepy. 

“Yeah, let’s go to bed.”


	2. 102˚Fahrenheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is sick and Derek (being a werewolf and never getting sick before) has no clue what to do.

Stiles fidgeted as he slept, feeling sore and covered in sweat. He groaned and rolled over, waking to the sensation of falling and his face hitting the floor. Feeling a wave of nausea, Stiles rose to his feet and bolted to the bathroom. He clutched the sides of the toilet as he heaved up the contents of his stomach.

"Stile?" He heard feet hit the floor and suddenly Derek was at his side, hands hovering just above Stiles' shoulders, as if his touch would break him. "Stiles, what's wrong?" Derek said frantically. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" He put his hand to Stiles' forehead. "You don't feel hot- fuck! I wouldn't be able to tell. I'll go grab my keys and I'll be back in a-"

"Derek," Stiles cut in, "shut up. I'm sick, not dying." As he said that he felt another wave of nausea hit, and he shoved his head over the bowl.

"What can I do? Tell me how to help," he said softly, worry creasing every line of his face. His whole body was tense, ready to fight off any threat to Stiles, but there was nothing he could do. Instead he was forced to watch Stiles doubled over the toilet helplessly.

His heaving finally ceased and Stiles stat back. "You could help me to the couch," he said with a weak smile. Derek stood and took Stiles in his arms. "I can walk you know," he muttered but didn't try to pull away. Walking over to the sofa, Derek laid him down and went to get him a bucket. He returned to find Stiles wrapped in a blanket shivering.

"You're cold?" he asked. Stiles didn't answer, he only nodded and motioned to the spot next to him. Taking the hint, Derek sat down and tugged the blanket away from Stiles, draping it over the both of them. Stiles snuggled up against his side and sighed.

Flinging an arm over Derek’s torso he murmured, "Gotta love my human hot water bottle. I’m feeling better already."

* * *

 

Derek sat there staring down at the boy in his arms. Sweat had matted Stiles’ hair, and Derek carded his fingers through it, pushing it way from his face. He was worried, he had never really gotten sick before and neither had Stiles’ since they had started going out. He didn’t know how to deal with it; he didn’t know what to do. The though of not being able to take care of Stiles physically pained him and a low whine escaped from his chest. Stiles, as if sensing his discomfort in his sleep, curled closer to Derek’s side. The movement caused Stiles’ head to flop down from Derek’s shoulder to his chest.

There was and ache in Derek's heart so deep it seemed he could feel it in his very bones. He loved this boy. My God did he love him, and he's terrified. After everything he'd been through, after everyone he'd lost, he finally had something good. Better than good actually. He had something fantastic, something mind blowing.

Stiles coughed and drew Derek away from his thoughts. He was so fragile, so breakable. It killed him to have that thought in the back of his mind, whispering to him. _What happens when you can't protect him? What happens when he leaves you? What happens when he dies? Because lets face it, you know it's only a matter of time. He'll leave you one way or another. And then you'll have nothing. Again._

Just... stop.

He hadn't even realized he was crying until a few drops fell from his face and down onto Stiles' cheek.

"Wha? Derek?" Stiles turned and looked up to Derek's face. He frowned and brought a hand to Derek's face. Slowly he rubbed his thumb across his face, wiping away his tears. "Wass wrong?" he mumbled, still half asleep. 

Derek's only reply was a stifled whimper. Stiles sat up, the last traces of sleep leaving him. 

"Hey, hey look at me." The hand on Derek's cheek guided his face to meet Stiles' eyes. "What ever's wrong, it'll be fine. I'll make sure of it, okay?" Derek felt his control crumble, and he pulled Stiles in tight. Stiles soothed him and rubbed small circles into his back.

"Please. Please Stiles, don't leave. Please.."

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started out with it being funny but then... well... sorry? And sorry this chapter's short. I've been really busy lately. Next one will be longer, promise.


	3. Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass

Their breath puffed out in lazy spirals, mingling together. Snow had fallen the night before, much to Stiles’ delight, blanketing the ground in white. It was New Years Eve, 6 days since Derek asked Stiles to move in with him on Christmas. They were on the porch of the now repaired Hale house, sides pressed together as they sat under a blanket. Stiles knew Derek was fixing up the house, but he had no clue he had finished it.

_Stiles had woken up on Christmas morning and stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen. It was to bright outside, uncomfortably so. Stiles sighed. To his disappointment no snow had fallen over night (the weatherman had said a chance of flurries over the next few days). Turing away from the window he started towards the living room._

_The entire room was cluttered with Christmas decorations. Last night Stiles had stayed up till one setting up a little toy train that ran on tracks laid all throughout the room. The tree was placed haphazardly in the corner of the room tilting at a dangerous angle. You could barely see the branches anymore, too obscured buy garland, lights, and homemade ornaments. The lights were on and twinkling, and the train was chugging along the tracks. Derek must be up then._

_As if he could hear what Stiles was thinking, Derek appeared in the doorway of the living room with two mugs of coffee. He offered one up to Stiles with a sleepy grin._

_“He comes bearing gifts,” Stiles exclaimed. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”_

_“Morning sunshine,” he said with a roll of his eyes. As Stiles reached for one of the mugs, Derek pulled back and grinned. Stiles gave him a playful shove mindful of the coffee._

_“Morning jackass,” but there was no heat behind his words. “Merry Christmas.”_

_Derek stepped forward and curled an arm around Stiles’ waist. Resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder he mumbled back merry Christmas in reply._

_“Well some one’s feeling cuddly this morning Wake up on the right side of the bed this morning? Or maybe Santa finally started paying attention to my Christmas list?”_

_“Shut up,” he growled into the crook of Stiles’ neck._

_“There it is. I was really starting to get worried there. Thought maybe you got replaced with a nicer, less grumpy robot. Imagine the sex.”_

_“Stiles.” He did not need to see that this early in the morning._

_“Yeah, yeah. No sex until after presents, I get it.”_

_Derek resisted the urge to bit him. Instead he sighed and pulled away. “You’re an idiot.” Stiles gave him his most shit-eating grin. “So you do want to open presents now right?”_

_“Do you even need to ask? Maybe you have been replaced.”_

_“I stand by my previous statement.” Stiles rolled his eyes and yanked Derek towards to tree, tripping on the train as it passed by. “Definitely an idiot.”_

_Regaining his balance Stiles turned to glare at Derek but the effect was ruined by the pink creping up his cheeks. “You’re lucky I love you.”_

_Stiles turned back to the tree and started rummaged through the gifts, but not before he heard Derek say under his breath, “Yeah, I am.”_

_Stiles stood up with a box in his hand that he flung toward Derek’s head. The wrapping was subpar, lumpy and torn with a stick on bow on top. It was perfect. Derek walked over to the couch, mindful of the train, and sat down. He carefully unwrapped the gift, taking his time just to piss off Stiles who was practically vibrating in his own skin. Inside was a photo album filled with pictures of Derek and Stiles. His favorite was one where he was asleep with his heads on Stiles’ shoulder, and Stiles was curled up against his side and talking animatedly to Scott. Then he got to the last page he stopped and stared at the image in front of him. It was him, Laura, and Cora sandwiched in between his mom and dad. They were all laughing and smiling._

_“Stiles, how-“_

_“I did some research and I tracked down some old family friends of yours. They still had some pictures and card from your family. This one was my favorite.”_

_“Thank you,” was all he was able to get out. “I have something for you too.” He got up from the couch and fished out a small box from underneath the tree. “Here.”_

_Stiles opened the box to find a key inside. Confused, he turned to Derek to see him blushing and looking at the floor._

_“Stiles, would you- do you want to move in with me?” Stiles started laughing and now it was Derek’s turn to be confused._

_“Oh my God, you are so cute! If I ever told someone you were a romantic they would never believe me, but here you are in all of your adorable glory.”_

_“So… is that a yes or a no?” he asked tentatively._

_Stiles threw his arms around Derek’s neck. “Of course it’s a yes you idiot. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me since forever. Though there is one thing I don’t get.” Derek raised a brow in question. “I already have a key to your apartment. Like, I get all that romantic symbolic stuff, but it’s kind of pointless. Unless…” Derek stood and watched as Stiles put two and two together. “Unless this isn’t to your apartment, and the only other place you have a key to is your old house so that mean- oh my god Derek, are you asking me to move into the house with you? That means I get to help with decoration right? Can we do a Batman themed room where…”_

_Derek was content to just sit and listen to Stiles ramble on._

And that’s that how they ended up sitting on the Hale house porch on New Years Eve. They had just finished moving Stiles in and they had some serious furniture shopping ahead of them.

“This is perfect. You’re perfect. This whole house is perfect! And now I get to live here in the place you built. How did I get so lucky to end up with you?”

“You know, I was thinking the same thing,” Derek answered. Stiles’ breath hitched as he looked at him. His face was open and honest, vulnerable and beautiful. They were only inches between them, and he could feel Derek’s warm breath. Stiles closed the distance and kissed him slow and sweet.

Stiles pulled back and rested his forehead against Derek’s. “Best Christmas ever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all of you guys! Thanks so much for reading, and Lilian, if you're reading the notes, we totally need to play Cards Against Humanity again.


	4. Why Can't We Be Friends Rupert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes a new friend, albeit this friend has a few more legs then normal (eight to be exact) and is apparently… thirsting for his blood? He may just be overreacting.

Stiles heard the front door slam shut from the garage. "Derek," he called, "can you help me with something?" 

"Yeah, hold on. I'll be there in a minute," he yelled back from the kitchen.  

"No, can you come here now? It's kind of urgent." 

"Fine, fine," Derek grumbled as he made his way to the garage. He opened the door to find Stiles hanging from a wire rack shelf, at least six feet off the ground, a ladder tipped over below him.  Derek crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, giving Stiles an assessing look. "Care to explain?"

"Yes, as soon as you get me down," he answered. Derek didn't make a move to help and Stiles sighed. "Alright. I was putting away the Christmas lights up here, and all was fine right? But then I guess I disturbed something and long story short I met someone, well, something. I think it's a he but I don't really want to check-"

"Stiles, get to the point."

"Oh, right. You know I ramble when I'm nervous- no, scratch that. Terrified, the emotion I'm feeling is terrified. Point is _he_ scared me and I knocked over the ladder. Now we’re in a sort of standoff. I don't move, he doesn't come any closer."

"And he is...?"

"Oh sorry, did I not introduce you? Derek, meet Rupert- I think he looks like a Rupert- the giant spider the size of my fist a foot away from my fucking face," he introduced with false cheer. 

Derek raised an eyebrow in question. "You named him Rupert?"

"Really Derek? _That's_ what you got out of that? We really need to work on your prioritizing." 

Sighing, Derek nodded. "I suppose you're right. Well, you seem to be handling this so I'm gonna just go put the ice cream I bought in the freezer before it melts." He turned and went to open the door as if to leave. 

"Derek! Don't you dare abandoned me in my time of need! I held you up in a pool for _two_ hours, you can help me down from a God damn shelf."

"Stiles, I'm not abandoning you, I'm _prioritizing_ ," Derek grinned. 

"Don't you get lippy with me mister, it doesn't suit you. I'm the funny one, you're the one who stands in corners and broods," Stiles accented with a flail of his legs. 

"Bye," Derek turned and opened the door. 

"Derek, wait! If you leave I'll be forced to let go and probably most definitely hurt myself so can you please get me d- oh shit. Oh _shit!_ Rupert's moving, Rupert is _fucking_ moving! I give you five second to get me down or I'm letting go. Five, four- oh screw it." Stiles let go and fell figuring a sprained ankle couldn't be worse than any fate Rupert could inflict upon him. Lucky for Stiles though, Derek was a werewolf and could move at the speed of fast. He caught Stiles without a problem and held him bridal style with a smirk on his face. 

"You're welcome you clumsy- what the fuck is that?" Derek deadpanned. Stiles glanced up to see Rupert slowly lowering himself down from the shelf, intent on revenge. His molted body swayed on the string of web he was hanging from, and Stiles had never been more petrified with fear in his life. 

Stiles clung to Derek and wailed, "He's coming for me! He wants my _blood_! I'm too young to die Derek, I have so many things I want to do."

"Shut up Stiles," Derek said, the picture of calm. Well, except that he was backing up towards the door, and he obviously wasn’t paying attention to anything but Rupert, because he tripped over the fallen ladder and went sprawling taking Stiles down with him. “Don’t make any sudden moves,” Derek whispered. Rupert was now three feet or so above them and closing in fast.

“I think we should run,” Stiles said. He didn’t get a response before Derek took off towards the door dragging Stiles behind him. They slammed the door behind them and Stiles turned the lock.

“He’s a spider Stiles, he’s not gonna open the door.”

“He’s an _evil_ spider and I choose not to underestimate him. I’m calling an exterminator you know.”

“Fine,” Derek answered, but he was secretly pleased he wouldn’t be forced to deal with Rupert any time soon. Once was enough.

“Never. Again,” Stiles agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue why I even wrote this, all I know is that I had a tun of fun doing it.


	5. So a Dog and a Baby Walk into a Bar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants a dog, or does he...

"I think we should get a dog,“ Stiles said as he leaned over the back of the couch to see into the kitchen. “I think we should get a really big dog. Like of those dogs that were bred to fight off bears. That would be so fucking cool."

Derek emerged from the kitchen two plates in hand and set them down on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch and turned to Stiles. “You’re asking if we should get a dog? Really?"

“Well the real question isn’t should we get a dog, it’s what are we gonna name the dog. I think a name that completely contradicts the dog would be best. Something like Tiny for, like, a Mastiff. Yeah, that would be great.” He turned to Derek expectantly, excitement making his eyes bright. He was practically vibrating with excitement at the thought, though why Stiles would want a dog was beyond Derek.

“Stiles, I don’t think a dog would be the best idea,” Derek said placatingly. Stiles instantly quieted his rambling and turned to Derek.

“But, think of all the fun we’d have. Oodles of fun. All the fun in the world. Think of the possibilities Derek, just imagine.” He accentuated that last sentence with a sweep of his hand as if that would better convey his point.

“All I have to imagine is how much of a mess having a dog would be. First of all Stiles, we wouldn’t be able to afford one. If we get a puppy it’ll destroy all our furniture and pee on everything. But, if we get an older dog, they often can come with health complications or behavioral issues. Even if our dog was a saint neither of us would be home often enough to properly take care of it. It just doesn’t make sense for us right now."

Over the years Derek and Stiles had known each other, Stiles had pulled some impressive pouts on him before, but the one he used at that moment took the cake. “You’re a fun ruiner, you know that Derek. All I wanted was a nice dog that we could love and cherish, and maybe possibly ride into battle,” he quickly mumbled,” but no, _you_ have to go all Mr. Sourwolf on me and destroy my dreams. Do you do this on purpose? Do you enjoy this Derek? That’s sick Derek, really sick. I can’t believe this is what our relationship has come to.” And with that he picked up his plate and bit into his sandwich, tearing off a huge chunk.

The thing is though, Derek could tell the way Stiles was acting was a front. Yes, Stiles always had a penchant for being melodramatic, but Derek could tell he was actually hurt by something, whether it was actually Derek not wanting a dog or something else he did not know.

“Hey, what’s really bothering you? You know you can tell me anything,” he said tentatively placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. At his touch Stiles slumped forward and lowered the plate and sandwich to his lap.

“It’s not that I don’t want a dog, because why wouldn’t you want a dog you know? Well, I guess you don’t really want a dog but that’s beside the point. I thought that if we got like, you know, like a dog and we were able to keep it, well... alive then I don’t know, it might mean we could maybe start like possibly think about one day-"

“Stiles, just get to the point,” Derek prompted.

“I thought that maybe we could start think about the possibility of having kids,” he rushed. He turned away from Derek and fiddled with his sandwich so he wouldn’t have to see Derek’s reaction. Stiles’ statement was met by silence on Derek’s part, and when he looked up to see Derek’s face he found him staring at Stiles wide eyed. “You know what,” Stiles said looking down again, “just forget it. It was a stupid idea anyways."

Seeing Stiles look so dejected was what jumpstarted Derek back up again. He moved closer on the couch and tilted Stiles’ face up so that he looked him in the eye. “Hey, I want kids too Stiles; for a long time I’ve wanted to have kids with you one day. You just took me by surprise, that’s all."

A slow smile spread across Stiles’ face as Derek’s words sunk in. “So, are you saying we can get the dog?” he asked hopefully.

“I’m still gonna have to say no to a dog. It just doesn’t make sense right now,” Derek paused and watched Stiles’ face fall, “so how about we start small and get a fish?"

“A fish?” Stiles asked.

“We could always get a pet spider instead,” Derek suggested with a smirk.

“ _No_ , fuck you! I am going nowhere near a spider ever again thank you very much. Lets just go with the fish for now, ‘kay?"

Derek chuckled to himself and pulled Stiles closer to him. Stiles let out an indignant squawk and Derek kissed the top of his head. “I think a fish sounds perfect, seeing as how you killed the plant Scott and Allison gave us last month within two weeks."

“Now that is not fair Derek and you know it. That plant had very specific watering instructions that I was not informed of, no thanks to you or Scott, and so it was clearly not my fault. If anything I blame Scott.”

If anything, Derek thought, Stiles loved to argue.

He could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. I have absolutely no reason for not updating this until like 8 months later, but what are you gonna do. This is the first fic I’ve ever written and I really appreciate you guys supporting me. It’s been a wild ride and I’ve learned a lot, so thanks for sticking it out with me. 
> 
> If you like my writing I’ll be posting stories more regularly now that school is back in session. See ya around guys.


End file.
